This invention relates to a process for isomerizing isomerizable hydrocarbons, and in particular, isomerizable paraffins, cycloparaffins, olefins and alkylaromatic. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for isomerizing isomerizable hydrocarbons with a catalytic composite comprising a combination of a platinum group metal component, and an alpha-alumina monohydrate support wherein said support is prepared by admixing a finely divided alpha-alumina monohydrate with an aqueous ammoniacal solution having a pH of at least about 7.5 and forming a stable suspension, commingling a metal salt of a strong acid with said suspension and converting the suspension to an extrudable paste or dough, extruding the paste or dough, drying and calcining the extruded alumina.
Isomerization processes for the isomerization of hydrocarbons have acquired significant importance within the petrochemical and petroleum refining industry. The demand for the xylene isomers, particularly para-xylene, has resulted in the need for processes for isomerizing xylenes and ethylbenzene to obtain a desired xylene isomer such as para-xylene. Also, the need for branched chain paraffins such as isobutane or isopentane as intermediates for the production of high octane motor fuel produced by alkylation, it is desired that the final alkylate be highly branched. This can be accomplished by alkylating isobutane or isopentane with a C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 internal olefin which, in turn, can be produced by the isomerization of the linear alpha-olefin by shifting the double bond to a more central position.